


We Fall Together

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A process, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Yeosang, Angels Becoming Humans, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banishment, Blood and Violence, Conflicted Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Living Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance, Seonghwa and Hongjoong show up later, Slow Burn, demon!Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celestial beings were to only follow one rule.Never befriend a Hellbound.While the act was most likely impossible and rare, Celestials and Hellbounds hadn’t gotten along since Realms were created.Two Realms never destined to touch, much less the beings who populated them.Until centuries later, two beings broke the long-forbidden rule — again, — inciting an awakening none like before.Their names were Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	We Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ateez fanfic on ao3, i hope you enjoy it. if you have any feedback or just comments in general, leave them! i’d love to hear them :] 
> 
> disclaimer:
> 
> this is all fictitious! the personalities on these characters do not reflect their real self so please separate the characters from the real people, this is all just a fun story!

The Labyrinth Well was one of most ancient pathways to have ever existed. It’s purpose was to be used as a bridge between two completely different worlds.

Two worlds who’s ends were never allowed to meet.

Yeosang knew it was a bad idea.

Yeosang understood the tales the older Celestials would tell the children among their Realm. He had been taught everything needed to be known of Hellbounds since a young child. 

At least, he assumed. From textbooks and lessons his superiors offered.

He understood the differences between the two species; Yeosang understood the rules and consequences of his actions. 

Yet, he still stood over the edge of the large wooden well that connected their worlds just to meet with Him. 

Yeosang’s mind always screamed at him to return. To not go, to cut off every single tie between them.

Yeosang’s heart? 

It almost leaped out of his chest from joy at the thought of meeting Him once again. 

Yeosang was once a Celestial. Or, what mortals would call his kind, an Angel. 

Wooyoung was once a Hellbound. A Devil, the mortals would say.

They were merely two fools who betrayed their nature — betrayed their own kind — for each other.

While this was barely the start of a new change, there is much more to this tale of two lovesick beings just after their individual punishments. 

We need to return to where it all began. 

To the day their encounter changed their lives more than they could’ve ever imagined.


End file.
